


Detention

by HumbleHufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumbleHufflepuff/pseuds/HumbleHufflepuff
Summary: Remus and Sirius get detention. Together.





	Detention

Remus flipped the page of his transfiguration book taking in every aspect of the words he red. As Professor McGonagall began to explain the new transfiguration spell to the class Remus faced the front. He looked at the board where notes where written. He dipped his quill in his ink and began writing the notes into his notebook. As he wrote a bit of hair kept falling in his face. He would silently wipe it out of his face and carry on paying as much attention as he could. He was so beautiful. Writing away fanatically in his notebook making sure not to miss a single word. How the morning light from outside the window cast a golden color on his perfect skin. How his soft looking fluffy hair sat on top of his head. How his teeth would catch his lip when he was focusing hard. It was cruel really. How did they expect Sirius to pay attention to something as simple as transfiguration while the worlds most beautiful being was sitting only a few seats away from him. It astonished Sirius how Remus could keep making him loose his mind and forget everything for a moment. By simply doing nothing. Just being Remus. Sirius thought the boy was absolute pure beauty in itself. It was an everyday thing to watch the taller boy. It was safe to say Sirius had major crush on the light haired boy. He just found him to be so gorgeous. And his patience and calm voice soothed Sirius. And don't even get Sirius started about his strong tall frame that stuck out above his own. And god his face. His perfect face. Those amber eyes that would always avoid his gaze. That cute nose and sharp jawline. And those lips. Those plump pink lips. And even the scars that took up residence on his face where beautiful. Sirius perched his head on top of his hand to watch the boy more. Suddenly his support disappeared and his head almost hit his desk. James.

James giggles as he had just given Sirius a nudge to make him stop staring. Sirius shot James a very annoyed look. James started to laugh again. "I can't help myself Padfoot it's just too funny." James said putting his hand in front of his mouth to muffle his laughs. "Not funny Prongs!" Sirius whispered. Sirius faced he front of the class and James followed. "Why don't you just ask him out?" James asked quietly. Sirius let out a loud laugh that made Professor McGonagall turn her face to the two boys causing a disruption in her class. "Boys please." Is all she said turning her head black to he board to write down some more important notes. Sirius is back to looking lovingly at the cute boy with slight curls. "I wasn't kidding Sirius, why don't you just ask him out?" James repeats leaning toward his friend. "James please don't be foolish." Sirius answers quietly. "The only one being foolish here is you Sirius. You like him you can't keep your eyes off him, ask him out." James pushes. "I can't just 'ask him out'!" Sirius says dramatically turning to his friend. "And why not?" James asked a little grin playing in his lips. Sirius roles his eyes just wanting James to drop the subject. "I can't just ask him out look at him. He's a good boy and I'm not. He's careful and I'm reckless." Sirius says a hint of sadness in his voice. "Yeah still not hearing a reason." James says plainly. "He wouldn't go for me James. If he's even gay." Sirius says facing his empty notebook. James coughs slightly. "Oh he's gay alright." James says laughing. "Oh and suddenly your the expert with a gaydar?" Sirius says sarcastically. "Sirius apart from being exceedingly smart I also have eyes and besides my best friend is gay." James said nudging me. Sirius knew Remus was probably gay but he just wanted as many excuses not to ask him out. He was terrified his feelings wouldn't be returned. So many people in Sirius's life had left him behind and abandoned him without a second thought. James was the only one who really stayed. And in his mind Remus was just the perfect person to ever walk the earth. And the perfect person to make Sirius complete.

But Sirius was terrified. He'd rather always stare at the boy than go up to him. He'd rather let his whole life go by without telling Remus the way he felt about him. Then hearing Remus say he didn't feel the same way and he repulsed by him. He couldn't bare that. The small shy smiles in the crowded hallways and "Hey Sirius" from Remus would be enough to satisfy Sirius. How much it wasn't true Sirius wish it was so. He was to afraid. But he wanted more of the sweet tall boy. He wanted to hug him hold him keep him safe, he wanted Remus to be his and only his. Sirius looked back down at his notebook sadly. "Padfoot?" James said carefully. "What's wrong?" James said leaning closer to his friend. "I- I'm scared Prongs... what if he doesn't.. what if he doesn't like me." Sirius said baring his insecurities. James sighed and looked at his friend with a smirk. "Your Sirius fucking black, one of the most handsome guys here! Girls pine over you and so do some of the guys. Your heart is in the right place granted you can be a bit of an idiot but your a great guy and no one could resist your eyes and damn that smirk." James said bringing his hand to his head pretending to faint. Sirius was laughing at his idiotic but sweetheart of a friend. "Prongs why didn't you ever tell me you liked me?" Sirius said deciding to make a little scene of this all. Slowly moving toward James. "Oh my dear Padfoot I was afraid to tell you how sexy you are." James responded leaning into his best mate. "Oh James." Sirius closing his lips in to his friends. "Oh Sirius." James said attacking Sirius in a bearhug. They both erupted in a fit laughter. The class followed laughing at the two idiots making yet another scene in class. But there was one student who didn't find this funny. Not at all.

Remus had turned his head to see what or who was causing him to lose his focus. He saw Sirius and James talking and making noises. They where whispering to each other. James kept getting a little closer to Sirius. And that made Remus's grip on his quill get tighter. He looked at Sirius. God he was so beautiful. His long pitch black hair falling in his hair and on his broad shoulders. His eclectic eyes that Remus would want to lose himself in. His facial structures was so perfect it wasn't even fair. The sharp nose and those big pink lips. Remus would dream of kissing those lips. He was an angel with that sweet smile. But his smirk could make anyone turn to sin. Remus watched as Sirius started speaking louder accompanied by James. They kept getting closer like they where going in for the kiss. Remus felt his heart feel heavy in his chest. They where inches apart. Remus quickly looked away. He didn't want to see that. But weren't they friends? What was happening? Remus was a very good student and was very good at focusing. But it puzzled him how Sirius could bring all that crashing down and make him forget his own name. Remus made himself glue his eyes to his notebook. He didn't dare look to what was going on behind him. He heard laughter erupting in the class. He duked his head down not wanting any part of what was going on. He just wanted to get on with transfiguration. He wanted to learn this new spell. He didn't want to think about Sirius Black. He didn't want his brain to be in confusion. He wanted to not care about Sirius Black. But he did. He cared for the boy so much. He saw behind the slight sad exterior. He saw the blue eyes carried a bit of sadness. And Remus wanted that to disappear. He was too beautiful to be sad. Remus just wanted to pepper his face in kisses and play with his hair. Feel his big hands on his face. Alas that would never happen. Remus would never dare tell Sirius the way he truly felt about him. Sirius would surly think he was just a disgusting nerd. He would be repulsed. And that would surly break him.

Professor McGonagall clapped her hands for everyone to settle down. They continued with class to prepare everyone for the new spell. Remus only moved his eyes from his notebook to the board. He wanted to focus. He needed to. He didn't have time for Sirius Black. He didn't have time to think about fantasies that would never become reality.

As Remus walked to the next class he kept his books close to his chest. Remus didn't like the switching of classes. Students running wild while going to their next class. And the crowded hallways. Remus didn't enjoy being pushed up against people he didn't know. It made him feel awkward and out of place. He watched the moving staircases move and hoped on the ones leading to potions class. He felt a nudge in his back from other students getting on the staircase. Someone gave him a rather hard push to the side of the staircase and Remus let out a little sound of discomfort. "Oh sorry Remus." A voice said. Not just any voice though. Sirius Black's dark husky voice. Remus turned to look at Sirius who had a apologetic look upon his face. As soon as Remus had turned to face Sirius he looked away. Remus turned his head back to watch his feet. He probably felt disgusted by Remus's face Remus thought. Sirius looked back in front of him to avoid Remus's gaze. He didn't want to look back at Remus, he was afraid he would blush or say something stupid. So he looked away. James gave Sirius another nudge toward Remus. Sirius was able to hold himself this time knowing what James was doing and not having a second of it. James smirked and tried it again again Sirius wasn't moved this time. "James cut it out!" Sirius whisper yelled. "Just say hi to him." James said quietly. "No!" Sirius yelled back. James stopped his actions just for a while in order to try to catch Sirius off guard. A few seconds past and James gave Sirius another powerful nudge. Sirius stumbled a bit and fell into Remus. James had to fight to keep his laugh in. James quickly faced the other way to not let the two boys see the smirk on his face. Sirius had fallen on to him with his stomach against Remus's back. Remus felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he fell over forward with his hands grabbing the stairs. He felt Sirius lean against his ass to prevent him from falling over. Sirius rested his hands on Remus's hips as he tried to stand back up. Remus was blushing fiercely from the contact he was getting from Sirius. "Ugh Uh I'm sorry Remus!" Sirius said blushing slightly at the awkward position. Sirius lending Remus an arm to lean on so he didn't fall over further. As Remus came back up to tower slightly over Sirius he looked into the smaller boys eyes shyly. Sirius looked back up at Remus's soft brown eyes. Remus and Sirius almost got lost in each other's eyes. "Sorry about that Remus." Sirius said looking into Remus's eyes. "It's okay Sirius." Remus says with a small shy smile. Remus holds his books tighter to his chest while looking longingly into Sirius's eyes. James coughed loudly. And both Sirius and Remus looked away from each other. Remus looking to his feet and Sirius looking toward the ceiling bringing his hand through his dark hair.

"I mean how nice this all is we might want to get into class before the professor tries to eat us." James said putting an arm around Sirius. Remus turned red and faced to the door of the next class and ran up the stairs. And Sirius was totally not looking at his ass. "Well that went.. decent." James said. Sirius tuned his face to James and pulled and angry look. "Your an asshole Prongs!" Sirius yelled. "I was trying to help you Pads." James said tapping Sirius on his shoulder. "You did nothing of the sort! First you push me on the poor boy and then when we're finally talking you stick your dumb face in front us!" Sirius yells back. "More like saved you you mean, if I didn't come between you you would have ended up with your lips on Remus's." James stated. Sirius huffed and pushed James's hand off of his shoulder and started walking up the rest of the stairs. "Hey hey alright I have a plan." James said with an evil smirk on his face. "Plan for what?" Sirius said looking back at his friend. James rolled his eyes "To get you mad Remus to talk of course so you can finally ask him out!" James said. "Prongs is I know you this isn't going to be a good idea." Sirius said looking at his friend with a look of dread upon his face. James never really had the best ideas when it came to relationships and dating. "James I really think that's a bad idea." Sirius said. "Oh come on Padfoot if it doesn't work it will never happen!" James said walking toward his friend. "And I'm fine with that!" Sirius yelled. "Well I'm not! Don't be so scared Sirius. You'll never know how he feels if you don't tell him!" James yelled back. "Cut it out James! I said no!" Sirius said under his breathe. "Sirius I don't want you to end up alone you deserve to be happy, like if I didn't tell Lily how I felt we wouldn't be together and happy right now." James said talking softer now. "Oh yes James thank you for bringing up how happy you and your girlfriend are and how lonely and miserable I am, yes that's a nice piece of mind." Sirius said mad. James sighed. "That wasn't my intention Sirius you know that. But if you want something you have to go for it!" James said quietly. Sirius really had no interest in continuing this conversation. "You have that chance now Sirius, Remus is the sweetest guy, he's gay, he's single and your friends. Don't let that chance go by before it's too late Sirius." Sirius sighed knowing his friend was right. But Sirius wasn't big on taking about his emotions and feelings. And he wasn't really in the mood to start now. But for Remus Sirius would do just about anything. "Alright let's just do it." Sirius said agreeing to James's plan. James looked confused. "Are you serious?" James asked in disbelief. "Yeah lets just execute this dumb plan before I change my mind." Sirius said grabbing James's arm and pulling him into the class.

Remus tried to forget about what had happened on the staircase with Sirius. But of course however hard Remus tried he couldn't. Sirius was so irresistible. Remus couldn't ignore the feeling in his stomach when Sirius was touching him. Just the thought would send shivers down his spine and through his body. He tried not to steal glances at Sirius during class. It worked half way he would stare less than usual but still steal a glance at the beautiful black haired angel. James and Sirius where being the usual annoying teases they always where. Remus rolled his eyes and stuffed his cute nose back in his book. As time went by in class Sirius and James kept being disruptive and a tad distractive. Remus tired to focus really hard but Sirius's laugh was probably his favorite sound in the world. They had to grab new ingredients from the shelves in the classroom. A few students walked toward the shelves. Remus stood ready to grab the ingredients he would need for the potion. Again it was slightly crowded and Remus just kept clamping his book to his chest. He headed James and Sirius behind him and he just hoped they wouldn't make a scene and disrupt the class. Remus was looking for eye of newt when he felt a slight nudge next to him. He looked to see who the nudge had come from and James stood next to him looking at the potions intently. Remus raised his eyebrow and looked at him. James didn't face him so he turned his attention back to the dozens of little vials filled with all sorts of animal and plant parts. "Hey hey Padfoot catch this." James joked throwing Sirius a jar of some sort of slime. Sirius laughed and caught the jar. He threw it back to James without a warning. Remus saw it happening and hurried to tell the boys to stop. "Sirius James don't! What if it falls the Professor will get mad." Remus whispered. "Ah don't worry Remus!" James said as he laughed and grabbed another jar to chuck at Sirius. They kept up their little throwing game up. Remus already saw this ending badly. Remus stayed calm but urged the boys to stop fooling around with the ingredients. "James, Sirius please." Remus tried. They started singing some kind of circus jingle whole throwing the jars in the air. This got the attention of he class who turned around to see what was going on. They all started clapping along. Remus felt so embarrassed. He just wanted the boys to stop and he hoped he Professor wouldn't notice. James tossed another jar into the juggling mix and they kept making lots of noise followed by the class. Remus just wanted to sit back down and finish his work. And as Remus wanted to ask one more time for the boys to stop once more. Smash. Two hard came crashing to the floor. Oh no Remus thought. "Who did that!" The Professor yelled through the class. James sprinted toward his seat. Letting the remainder of the jars come tumbling down. Remus stood there astounded trying to figure out what just happened. Sirius and Remus stood there slightly shocked. "Who did that!" The Professor repeated loudly. "It was those two sir Sirius and Remus." James said pointing at the two boys. "That's not true sir." Remus said quietly. "Talk about incriminating evidence." James said laughing. "Both of you detention after class! And clean up this mess you made!" The Professor said and with that he walked back to the front of the class and continued his lesson. This lesson was the last of the day so it would just be after classes.

Detention? Remus thought he had never gotten detention in his life. He started breathing a bit rapidly. He couldn't have detention. He wasn't that kind of student. Remus had no idea what just happened. He didn't do this. He just wanted the boys to stop fooling around. He wanted to get back to the interesting class. Remus felt extremely sad he never got detention. "I'm sorry about that Remus." Sirius said as he walked closer to the boy who was lost in thought. Remus looked at Sirius and got a very unamused look on his face. Stupid Sirius Black with his perfect face and his prefect voice. This was all his fault. Why couldn't he just pay attention in class instead of acting like an imbecile with James. Remus turned away from Sirius and walked back to his seat where he dropped his book down rather upset. Sirius looked at the boy slam his book down on his desk rather hard. It still wasn't hard because Remus was gentle with everything. But it was hard for Remus. Sirius hadn't heard the whole plan from James but he didn't really mind to hear the idea because he was scared he'd back out. But now he wasn't happy with the result. The result should have been that Remus was in his arms. Not that Remus was angry with him and talking many steps away from him. Sirius went to sit down next to James with a huff. "And?" James said raising his eyebrows at Remus. "He hates my guts Prongs thanks for that bright idea mate" Sirius said angrily facing the front of the class. James only smirked to himself knowing his plan was only just set in motion.

When class had ended Remus and Sirius got a small lecture about playing with ingredients for potions. And how it was a despicable thing to do and completely preposterous. Remus had his head bowed down the whole time the professor spoke. He was so embarrassed and a tad angry. And Sirius. Sirius just kept his eyes on Remus. He really wanted anything but to upset Remus. He was to sweet and to cute for that. They where told to stay a whole two to clean up the class and scrub the floors. They had better get started.

The boys gathered the items to clean up the room. They both stayed quiet for a while. "This is so unfair." Remus mumbled under his voice. He was upset that he was cleaning up and getting in trouble for something he didn't even do. Sirius heard him and turned to the taller boy. "What was that?" Sirius asked. He had heard Remus but somehow he needed to start a conversation. It was a bit unthinkable to be in each other's presence without uttering a single word. Remus looked up at Sirius. He looked back down not wanting to talk to him and not giving him the pleasure of speaking to him. Sirius smirked at the cheeky gesture. Remus had more of an attitude than people gave him credit for. Sirius remained quiet for a few minutes gathering his thoughts and thinking out a little plan. Maybe James's idea wasn't as daft as he had thought after all. A few more minutes past in silence with only the noise of the both boys cleaning up the mess James and Sirius had created. Sirius smirked as he put his own plan into motion.

"First time in detention?" Sirius said as he looked Remus's way. Remus looked up again and didn't give a response. "Well you never forget your first." Sirius continued. A sly smile playing on his pink lips. Remus didn't look up nor answer Sirius's remark. "You know most men would take your silence of putting but, I love a challenge." Sirius said with a smirk. Remus looked up to face Sirius. God that smirk would be the death of him Remus thought. That sexy cheeky smirk. He willed himself to snap out of his impure thoughts. "I'm concentrating." Remus simply said as he continued cleaning the floor. Sirius's smirk grew wider after getting a reply from the brown haired boy. And how Remus tried to deny things Sirius knows him. He has been observing the boy since he can remember. Sirius knows Remus better than Remus thinks. "No your afraid, Afraid to talk, To reveal yourself, trust me. Things would be a lot smoother if you do." Sirius said to the taller boy now sitting on his knees on the floor to look at him. "Bet your not used to people trusting you." Remus responded with a hint of sass. "Ah the bad boy thing, well I don't need you to share your something of an open book."Sirius said back. "Am I know?" Remus said raising his one eyebrow. Sirius smiled at the progress he was making. "Quite." Is all he said back to the taller boy. Remus kept looking up at Sirius witch a curios look on his face. "Your here in detention yet you didn't do anything but you didn't start and argument with the professor about it. It means your humble and you like to stay out of as much trouble as you can." Sirius began. "That's not perception that's common knowledge amongst our whole class." Remus retorted back quickly. "Yes but you where getting James and I to stop instead of telling the Professor immediately or complaining about us later on to other students." Sirius continued. "Yeah well I like being friendly to everyone." Remus said looking back down to his hands. "Well you want to be nice to everyone friendship and love have been all to rare in your life hasn't it? Have you ever even been in love?" Sirius said smirking. Remus got up off his knees and walked straight to Sirius's face until they where separated by nothing but a few inches. Remus knelt down right in front of Sirius slowly. He dipped the sponge into the clean water squeezed it out and came back up to face Sirius's face who was shocked and slightly turned on to the movements Remus was making. His smirk was nowhere to be found at the moment. "No." Remus said inches sways from Sirius's lips. "I've never been in love." Is all he said and with that he walked back to the spot where he has been cleaning and continued. Sirius stood there a little bit shocked at what had happened. He was trying not to let Remus's erotic actions get to him. But oh did they. He wanted this boy so bad. Sirius walked over to the boy.

Remus looked beside him to find Sirius getting onto his knees next to him. Remus looked Sirius in the eyes briefly and then got back to cleaning. "I've never been in love either..." Sirius said quietly. Remus gave the sponge an extra hard squeeze but kept cleaning. "Alright well that's unfortunate." Remus said calmly. "I don't think I have been at least." Sirius continued. Remus was a little confused as to why Sirius started this conversation but being the peaceful and clam person he is he just let Sirius talk. "I don't really think anyone would like let alone love me." Sirius said now taking a seat next to Remus. Remus laughed loudly. Sirius looked at Remus confused. Remus looked back at Sirius. He rolled his eyes. "Are you oblivious or just blind?" Remus said a small smirk playing on his lips. Was Sirius joking or was he trying to wind Remus up? Sirius looked at Remus with with an amused look on his beautiful face. "What do you mean Remus?" Sirius said looking into the Amber eyes that belonged to Remus. Remus scoffed. "All the girls are always all over you. Making eyes at you calling you over. It's safe to say they like you a lot." Remus said looking Sirius in his blue ocean eyes. Sirius smirked to himself. Had Remus noticed that girls did that? Of course Sirius noticed their annoying ways. But he paid no mind to it because it didn't interest him one bit. He didn't bat for that team anyway. Remus began cleaning again, like it was the only thing he could do to keep himself from looking swags from Sirius. "Is that so?" Sirius said. "Well everyone with eyes sees that." Remus returned without looking at Sirius. "I see." Is all Sirius said back. Sirius wanted to chose his next words very carefully. "Do you think there's someone in our class who you'd go out with?" Sirius said. Remus looked at Sirius a little shocked with the question. Sirius looked back at Remus. "I uh- I no not really- I mean I uhm- I- I don't think so." Remus said nervously. Because there was only one person for Remus. And he was sitting inches away from him. "There is one person I'd consider." Sirius said looking at the half clean floor. "Well she must be a very lucky girl." Remus spoke carrying on cleaning the floor. Sirius felt a little nervous talking about this with Remus. Would he go for it finally after all this time? "Well what if it isn't a girl?" Sirius said slowly. Remus froze. Was Sirius Black gay? Oh my god what was going on? Remus's mind was everywhere. "Wha- what do you mean?" Remus said just to clarify what Sirius had said. Sirius took a deep breathe. "I mean I'm gay Remus." Sirius said quietly. Remus felt his limbs become heavy. "Oh." Is all Remus could utter. "I don't like girls Remus I never have. I couldn't care less about the girls in our class." Sirius said a bit more confident. "But then there's someone in our class you like?" Remus said amazed he completed the sentence without stuttering. Sirius felt his muscles tense slightly. This was all happening. Sirius had dreaded this moment for so long but now it was actually happening. "Yes there is." Sirius said trying to keep himself calm. "Oh.. who is it..?" Remus asked carefully not wanting to intrude. Sirius looked at Remus quickly and shot him a surprised look. Remus was scared at the look Sirius gave him. He thought they where sharing these things but maybe he got it wrong. "I'm sorry I don't mean to intrude you don't have to tell me." Remus said quickly looking back down at the floor. Sirius smiled at Remus's cuteness. Being so polite and sweet. He put his hand on Remus's small one. "It's okay Remus you weren't intruding." Sirius said quietly smiling at Remus. Remus felt his body freeze as Sirius's hand lay upon his. It felt so.. right. Remus looked at Sirius and smiled. They spent a few seconds looking in each other's eyes almost getting lost. Sirius quickly noticed what he was doing and took his hand off Remus's. Remus looked back down to the floor shy and a little sad Sirius had moved his hand off of his. Sirius took a deep breathe. This was it. He was going to tell Remus how he felt. Even though he most probably wouldn't feel the same way. He had to do it. "The person I like, he is uhm. Very special." Sirius said slowly. Remus smiled at him. "Isn't that what everyone says about their crush?" Remus said continuing to scrub the floor. Sirius laughed it was true everyone says that about the person they fancy. But to him Remus really was different. He was calm and was always so patient and humble with everyone even though he might not have liked them. He worked hard at his school work he didn't take it for granted. And Sirius admired that. Of course Remus was just the most gorgeous boy Sirius had ever laid eyes on. His tall frame. His fluffy light brown hair that decorated his face so beautifully. And those eyes where just so gorgeous it was hard for Sirius to focus. To him Remus was just the most perfect cute and sweet creature he had ever met. And he was undoubtedly and deeply infatuated with him. "I guess it is." Sirius said laughing slightly. Remus smiled. "But this boy, he's not like the others he's.. so different. So sweet. So beautiful." Sirius began. Remus shifted a little feeling weird about the topic that they were talking about. "He sounds.. great." Remus said feeling pain because Sirius already had a crush on someone. And it wasn't him. It was better when he didn't know. That way he could always pretend it could have been him. But look at my face thought Remus. I'm hideous with these scars on my face. I look like a monster. He felt like a monster. But Remus was far from it. He was an angel. And Sirius saw that in him. "He is great. I always sneakily watch him during classes. Watch him paying attention working hard focusing on what we're learning." Remus just smiled at Sirius. Remus looked uncomfortable. Sirius frowned for a moment. Was he disgusted that Sirius was gay? Would he rather leave or become deaf than to hear him talk about the boy he's so passionately in love with. Sirius was almost there he wasn't going to back out now. He just had to tell him. And he'd face the outcome. Even if it meant Remus always looking at him with disgust in his beautiful eyes. So be it. "He's so beautiful, I can't say it enough. I know he's ashamed of parts of himself but I think he is perfect in every way." Sirius says smiling at the thought of Remus. "Sounds like it's a bit more than a crush." Remus says not looking up. "Well I've liked him for a long time. I don't really remember where it started but I just I don't know he calms me.." Sirius said diving into his own emotions. "Well seeing as you really like this guy, if you want I can finish this up and you can go tell him how you feel." Remus said looking up at Sirius with his hair falling in his eyes. Sirius's heart almost melted at Remus's sweet words. Sweet Remus always thinking about others. "Because you know if you feel like this and are telling me about it so passionately I think he should know before you get to scared again you know?" Remus said continuing to clean. Sirius just looked at Remus with more admiration the he had ever had for him. "It's okay I'll finish this. You go tell him you like him." Remus said with a little smile. How ever much it hurt him to let his love walk out the door to tell the boy he loved how he felt he had to do it. Sirius being happy would be enough for Remus. Remus knew he would never find love. He wasn't worthy. He just wanted Sirius to be happy. "Go Sirius." Remus said. "Alright I'll go tell him." Sirius said staying put. "Just gotta breathe for a second." He said. A few minutes passed. "Remus?" Sirius said quietly. "Yes Sirius?" Remus said looking up at Sirius. "I like you." Sirius said firmly. Remus stopped breathing. "I beg your pardon?" Sirius smiled at Remus's shocked face. "I like you Remus." Sirius said. "I like you a lot." Sirius continued. Remus didn't know what he was hearing. Did he really? Where his ears deceiving him? "If your joking this isn't funny Sirius." Remus said firmly. Sirius moved closer to the boy. He slowly put his hand upon Remus's soft face. "No Remus I'm not joking I like you. I like you a lot. And I mean it I wouldn't joke about something like that." Sirius said moving his thumb so he was stroking Remus's cheek. Remus didn't know what was happening with him or what his body was doing. Remus felt more happy than he thinks he ever has. Without thinking Remus leaped over to Sirius and kissed him. Sirius not expecting this tired to catch the boy but failed at the sudden movement and they both fell over together. Remus squealed as they hit the floor together. Remus looked into the ice blue eyes of Sirius. Sirius looked right back into the Amber brown ones of Remus. Remus placed his hands upon Sirius face finally feeling his skin under his hands. Sirius looked at the gorgeous boy in his arms. Remus bit his lip out of nervousness. He was laying on his crush in a rather incriminating position. Sirius looked at Remus taking his lips between his lips. Oh god. He didn't think he'd ever felt this way. The weight Remus was putting on him wasn't helping. Sirius looked at the boy with hungry eyes. Fuck it. Sirius grabbed Remus and pulled him on top of him further kissing him deeply making their bodies become more

Comfortable. And if comfortable is how you want to call it. It was another type of comfortable... Sirius moved his hands to Remus hair as the boy laid on him. Remus moved his one hand to Sirius's face and another to the side of Sirius's neck. Both boys just let their hormones take over. Everything felt right and everything that both boys had ever wanted was happening. Finally they oh thought. Remus moved his legs to each be on a side of Sirius. Sirius lifted his knees to make Remus come even closer to him. He heard Remus utter a little sound that drove him crazy. Remus was surprised at how needy Sirius was. But he wasn't complaining. If that was what Sirius wanted and needed then he was going to get it. Remus slowly moved his hand to Sirius's neck and squeezed ever so slightly. A low moan like noise came from Sirius throat. Sirius was very surprised at Remus. What was happening? Who was he right now? He had never pictured Remus doing any of this. But oh hell was he delighted at this surprise. Remus liked the reaction he was getting so far. Remus thought he'd kick it up a notch. He grabbed Sirius's long black locks and pulled on them. Sirius now bringing out a real moan. Remus smiled into the kiss. Sirius had had it with Remus's cheeky behavior. He pulled Remus's face even closer and took his lip between his own and sucked on it slowly. Remus now letting a moan slip from his lips. Sirius smirked. Remus still trying to have the upper hand in this battle trying to pin Sirius down. Sirius wasn't having this. In one swift movement Sirius flipped them both over to have Remus laying under him looking so dam good. Remus blushing fiercely. Sirius smirked at the boy laying under him. He wasted no time in attaching their lips fast and continued to kiss Remus hungrily. Their lips moved smoothly and so quick. Like their lips where meant to be on each other's. Sirius moved to kiss Remus's face all over. "So beautiful." Sirius mumbled. Sirius moved his lips to Remus's neck. He kissed and licked his neck. Remus couldn't handle this. He grabbed another hand full of Sirius's black hair. They where both going insane they felt like their bodies where on fire. Suddenly they heard footsteps approach the class room. Sirius leaped off of Remus to find himself next to the bucket of water. Remus sat up quickly fixing his hair and trying to failing to catch his breathe. James walked by the class and poked his head in. "Hey Sirius how's it going?" James said with a smug smile on his face. If Looks could kill. James would be a pile of dust. James looked between both boys. He smiled and walked out of the class. The boys looked at each other in disbelief. "Lily I told you I'm a genius!" They heard James yell in the hallway. Remus laughed his cheeks still bright red. Sirius stood up and walked toward the blushing boy. He held his arms out for Remus to grab witch he gladly did. "So would you like to go out with me?" Sirius asked Remus. Remus had the biggest smile on his face. "I would love that." He said. Remus lent forward to kiss Sirius one more time. Long and deep. They broke apart and engulfed each other in the most loving hug. Remus gave Sirius a kiss on his forehead. They smiled at each other. They had never felt so happy and so comfortable. In each other's arms is where they belonged.


End file.
